La fruta del secreto
by Agui-xan
Summary: Zoro ha cogido una extraña enfermedad, que le está robando la vida, cuyo origen no se atreve a revelar   Zoro/Sanji y Luffy/Zoro fallido
1. Chapter 1

**N.A**: _Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de One Piece, mi idea era hacerlo más corto pero al fin me salieron 11.000 palabras XD Y sobretodo quería hacerlo Zoro/Sanji porque es mi pairing favorito, pero al final Luffy tomó mucha relevancia en este fic prácticamente por sí solo. Y tengo que informar que yo he visto la serie en castellano y catalán, por ello no uso términos como 'nakamas', 'marimo', 'Nami-san' y todo ello... Dicho eso... Disfruten de la lectura :) _

**1.**

-Asegúrate que se la toma toda

-Sí, doctor –replicó el cocinero antes de salir de la cocina.

Sanji miraba atentamente a Zoro, sin moverse, en silencio. Había entrado lentamente en aquel gimnasio, que Franky había preparado en el mirador del Thousand Sunny para que Zoro pudiera entrenarse y se había sentado enfrente del espadachín, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba estudiando cada centímetro de su piel desde hacía 5 minutos para intentar descubrir si realmente el espadachín estaba durmiendo o tan sólo meditaba.

-¿Qué quieres, cocinero? –gruñó la voz del peliverde sin inmutarse

Sanji sonrió con picardía

-¿Me vas a hacer la misma pregunta todos los días, cabeza de musgo?

Zoro abrió los ojos y le miró desafiante

-No te he pedido ayuda, _cocinero_

Sanji le sostuvo la mirada

-El médico me ha pedido que le ayude con el peor paciente que ha tenido en su vida –se rió

-Estoy perfectamente

El rubio miró de reojo como las pesas reposaban junto a las manos de Zoro y se crispó

-Chopper te recetó reposo absoluto, maldito espadachín

-No es la primera vez que ignoro sus recomendaciones –dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa cruel

Sanji resopló, se levantó y tomó asiento junto a Zoro poniendo el plato caliente entre ellos.

-Tómatelo o no saldré de aquí

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, _imbécil_

-Puede que Chopper sea el médico, pero yo soy el cocinero y no quiero que mis clientes se desmayen por culpa de no alimentarse bien –tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios para encenderlo antes de decir lentamente –Así que te la tomarás por las buenas _o por las malas…_

Una risa cruel iluminó el rostro del peliverde quien desenfundó de forma amenazadora su katana blanca

-Cuando quieras –rugió de forma violenta

Sanji tan sólo se puso en pie y Zoro de un salto sacó su espada y se lanzó a por el cocinero como siempre solían hacer, sólo que esta vez fue diferente…

-Gilipollas… -susurró Sanji quien tomaba entre sus brazos la cintura del espadachín.

Zoro no había ni aguantado dos pasos, se había desplomado de forma violenta contra el suelo o lo hubiera hecho si Sanji no le hubiera aguantado antes de rozar el suelo. Tomó el cuerpo del peliverde y lo tumbó en los asientos del mirador. Zoro sudaba copiosamente y su respiración era nerviosa. Sanji negó la cabeza mientras tomaba la katana del suelo y la enfundaba dejándola junto a las otras en un rincón de la estancia.

-Cabeza de alga estúpida…

Se arrodilló en el suelo y lentamente fue dándole la sopa a Zoro quien, ahora sí, tragaba el líquido sin inmutarse. Cuando acabó se levantó y se giró para salir por la escalera de nuevo pero antes se giró para mirarlo tan silencioso y un escalofrío le penetró por la espalda. Ver a Zoro, el estúpido espadachín, así… Con lo fuerte y serio que se veía siempre… Daba hasta lástima. Sanji le puso una manta por encima y salió de la estancia.

Abajo ya le esperaban Nami, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper para conocer el estado de su compañero.

-Está mejor…

-¿Seguro? Este ataque que le ha dado debe…

-Chopper, -le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa irónica – me ha atacado

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha levantado? ¡Te dije que cuidarás de él y…! –empezó a gritar el reno

-Pero si me ha atacado él –se defendió el cocinero – Si el espadachín es tan estúpido como para tirarse al suelo en su estado…

-¡¿Qué se ha tirado al suelo? –gritó histérico Chopper antes de convertirse en humano y golpear a la cabeza al rubio -¡Es mi paciente!

Sanji frunció el ceño y se rascó donde le había golpeado

-Se ha tomado la sopa…

-Bah, dejadlo ya. –dijo Nami – Ya sabemos todos como es Zoro, se recuperará pronto. Si no ha muerto todavía ya nunca lo hará…

-Yo en su lugar ya habría muerto… -balbuceó Brook- …Claro que yo ya estoy muerto…. Jojojo…

-Sólo me pregunto cómo tomaría Zoro esa enfermedad –meditó Usopp – Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta hasta que…

-¡Zoro está bien!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se giraron a mirar a su capitán. Luffy hacía tiempo que se había sentado en la parte delantera del barco y había permanecido allí en silencio mirando el mar por eso que ahora se introdujera en la conversación sorprendió a su tripulación.

-Sólo necesita descansar y estar sólo… -continuó Luffy

-Pero… -empezó Chopper

-Cuando tenga hambre comerá. Dejadle ya en paz…

-Sí, capitán… -replicaron todos en silencio, preguntándose qué habría pasado… para que la vida de Zoro estuviera en peligro…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Chopper salió de su pequeña clínica para tomar un poco del aire fresco de la noche. No podía dormir. La enfermedad de Zoro le tenía consumido y muy alarmado, prácticamente estaba peor que el propio espadachín pero es que si la misteriosa enfermedad ya le tenía nervioso, el hecho de que Zoro no se cuidara lo más mínimo le producía peores males.

Hacía dos semanas Usopp había vislumbrado una isla, habían fondeado en una playa clara y se habían bajado a investigar la playa. Era una playa de primavera por ello el clima era cálido. A pesar de que Chopper viniera de una isla de invierno, la isla le había gustado mucho y había podido coger muchas plantas para sus investigaciones y estudiar para intentar mejorar los medicamentos. Pero había tantas plantas y animales nuevos…

No habían encontrado ninguna persona en los 5 días que habían estado en la playa pero habían descansado un poco en tierra y habían obtenido provisiones. Todos habían salido contentos de esa isla –a pesar de que Nami estuviera molesta por no haber encontrado un tesoro en una isla tan propicia para ello…- hasta que 3 días después Zoro había empezado a tener síntomas de que algo no iba bien…

Él no había dicho nada pero no hacía falta. Cada día que pasaba, desde que se dieron cuenta de que tenía una tos horrorosa, su salud empeoraba de forma exponencial… Su respiración se hacía más dura, su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar para pasar a sudar un instante después, le fallaban las piernas, fiebre, desmayos…

Chopper había logrado estudiarle de forma intensa –y no espiándole cuando podía desde lejos para que Zoro no le riñera- el primer día que se desmayó. Franky se lo había encontrado en la parte atrás del barco y lo había llevado a toda prisa a la consulta del renito. Chopper estaba habituado a curar de sus incontables heridas a Zoro, pero siempre sabía que le pasaba. Puede que tuviera cortes muy profundos, que sus huesos se rompieran o incluso recordaba cuando se había cortado los pies él mismo para poder luchar… Zoro no cuidaba su cuerpo, pero al menos en todas esas ocasiones tenía claro a que enfrentarse, pero no a una enfermedad de una isla desconocida. Cualquier insecto, cualquier planta… podría haber pasado de todo y ahora ya era tarde para volver a la isla y estudiar todo lo que habitaba allí –y ni se le podría ocurrir comentárselo a la navegante, que Nami podría matar ella misma al espadachín para evitar cambiar de rumbo. Sólo podía saberlo Zoro y eso es lo que más le estaba matando…

Zoro no había hablado a Chopper en ningún momento mientras estaba lúcido, de hecho no le permitía ni acercársele. Por eso recurría a Sanji, porque él era fuerte y podía hacer frente al peliverde. Por eso y porque a pesar de que se pelearan siempre, eran buenos amigos –y puede que esas peleas les hiciera más amigos, de hecho. Podría habérselo pedido a Luffy, la persona en que más confiaba Zoro, pero el médico no podía confiar del todo en el capitán para esas cosas y además, Sanji es el cocinero del barco.

Mientras paseaba por la borda del barco, Chopper escuchó un estornudo y se acercó hacia el sitio de dónde venía. El reno se sorprendió de ver al mismísimo capitán del barco sentado en un rincón con una manta por encima.

-Luffy… ¿Qué haces despierto?

El moreno se movió hacia el reno y al verlo sonrió con tristeza

-Hoy era el turno de Zoro

Claro. Desde que Zoro había enfermado sus compañeros se habían dividido sus tareas, incluida la de vigilar el barco por las noches, la cual se había habituado a suplirla Luffy.

Cuando Chopper volvió de la cocina con un poco de café, que solía dejar Sanji por si alguien necesitaba una taza nocturna, se sentó junto al capitán y le dio el tazón.

-Te irá bien entrar en calor, el clima estos días ha cambiado de forma brusca –le dijo el médico

-Sí, debemos estar entrando en la zona de una isla de invierno ¡Qué bien! ¡Jugaremos con la nieve! –gritó de forma infantil el chico de goma

-Puede que haya medicinas nuevas –pensó en voz alta el reno y un instante después se dio cuenta de su error.

Luffy se había tensado y miraba la taza con la mirada perdida entre el vaho que evocaba.

-Zoro mejorará pronto, ya verás –le intentó animar Chopper, a pesar de ser el tripulante que más temía por la vida de su compañero

-¿Tienes alguna medicina que…?

El renito apartó la mirada

-Oye Luffy… Zoro confía en ti… ¿Sabes qué….?

-No me ha dicho nada –gruñó el capitán

-Quizás deberías intentarlo, me sería de mucha ayuda saber a qué me enfrento…

Luffy pareció meditar unos instantes o eso opinó Chopper a pesar de lo extraño que era que su capitán parara a pensar algo

-Vuelve a la cama, Chopper

-No puedo dormir…

-Pero se te ve exhausto, estoy seguro que el tema de la enfermedad de Zoro te está agotando y necesitamos a un médico en buenas condiciones –le sonrió

-¿Vas a…?

-Voy a ordenar a Zoro que me cuente que pasó… Sabes que como capitán que soy tiene que acatar mis órdenes –se rió antes de añadir –Al igual que tú, Chopper, así que mañana te diré qué le pasó a Zoro, ¿está bien?

Chopper asintió con un poco de nerviosismo y estuvo tentado de ir a llamar a Sanji para que vigilara a Luffy, pero había algo en su mirada que no parecía él.

-No te preocupes, no estoy dispuesto a tener que buscar otro segundo a bordo, además, el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo tiene que acompañar al futuro rey de los piratas hasta el final.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Abrió la puertecita con cuidado y se asomó al gimnasio donde descansaba Zoro. Se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado Sanji para la cena, con su manta cubriéndole con suavidad. Luffy se rascó la cabeza sin tener muy claro lo que hacer o decir, pero había algo que le reconcomía por dentro y es que esa isla le había traído muchos comederos de cabeza…

Contempló al espadachín dormir un rato, sin atreverse a hablar, intentando pensar –algo que le estaba agotando de mala manera-, así que tan concentrado estaba que cuando su voz sonó en voz alta, pegó un respingo en el asiento.

-¿Hoy todos os empeñáis en espiarme mientras duermo o qué?

Luffy sonrió un poco más tranquilo

-Me gusta oírte, es buena señal

Zoro gruñó como toda respuesta

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-Me refiero realmente… Vamos, Zoro, cuéntame cómo estás de verdad, déjame ayudarte.

Zoro se cubrió más con la manta y se giró para dar totalmente la espalda al moreno. Luffy sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-He venido porque tenemos que hablar…

-Chopper me ha recetado descanso

-Ahora sí que piensas en descansar, ¿eh? –se rió con tristeza Luffy

-Me gusta llevarle la contraria al cocinero idiota

-Tienes a Chopper muy preocupado, Zoro

Zoro meditó unos instantes antes de decir

-Sí…. Lo siento por él, pero…

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

Silencio

-Chopper sólo quiere ayudarte, Zoro. Tienes que salir de aquí, ir a una cama mullida, descansar y comer mucho. Y contárselo todo

-No puedo

-Zoro, es tu salud la que está en juego

De golpe el peliverde se levantó en el asiento y Luffy se quedó sin habla. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca abierta de par en par y sus tradicionales pantalones y botas, pero su cabeza y pecho estaban perlados de un sudor frio que iluminaba su piel bronceada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de un color escarlata, sus dientes tiritaban y sus ojos se le entrecerraban rendidos.

-No puedo decirlo… -susurró con cansancio por el movimiento – porque no es sólo cosa mía

Luffy agachó la cabeza

-Sabía que era por eso…

Zoro desvió la mirada de su capitán

-Lo siento…

-¡No! La culpa no es tuya…

-Lo siento… -volvió a gemir Zoro

Luffy se levantó de un saltó y abrió la puertecita por donde había entrado.

-Te voy a llevar a la consulta de Chopper –le dijo Luffy

-No, sólo necesito descansar, con un poco más me recuperaré, ya lo verás…

-Zoro, es una orden –dijo frialmente

El peliverde le miró con suavidad

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Cuéntale lo que haga falta, Zoro, pero por favor, recuerda que tienes una promesa que cumplir.

-Promesa… -repitió casi con voz

-A tu amiga de infancia, Kuina y a mí, me lo prometiste, Zoro…

-Capitán, yo no…

-Me prometiste ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y no dejaré que des marcha atrás… porque yo sé que eres el mejor

Zoro sonrió con tristeza. Intentó moverse pero no pudo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared mientras encerraba los ojos. Empezaba a notar como se estaba volviendo a desmayar.

-Pocas veces hablas con tanta seriedad, capitán

-Porque esto es lo más serio que puede haber. Mis compañeros lo sois todo, Zoro y…

Pero Luffy no continuó al oír la respiración dura de un Zoro que había caído desmayado. El moreno tomó a Zoro y con todo el cuidado que tenía lo sacó de allí envuelto en mantas y lo tumbó en una camilla de la consulta de su médico. Chopper no estaba por el barco así que Luffy asumió que el reno había seguido su consejo y se había vuelto al cuarto a intentar dormir el resto de la noche.

El capitán decidió quedarse allí toda la noche para velar al enfermo, aunque no tenía muy claro que hacer, necesitaba ser de alguna utilidad y seguro que Chopper se lo agradecería luego; Zoro se veía muy desmejorado, sobre todo ahora que ya no estaba acurrucado contra la pared.

Le posó la mano sobre la frente y lo notó helado, Luffy se asustó. Zoro igual había cogido frío al moverlo por la cubierta. Buscó todas las mantas y se las puso al espadachín pero no por ello su cuerpo entró en calor y entonces recordó una cosa que le habían contado.

Suavemente se quitó sus prendas y las dejó en el suelo, se introdujo en la cama de Zoro, le quitó al espadachín también su propia ropa y con las mejillas ardiendo rodeó el fuerte cuerpo del peliverde. Luffy se aferró con todas las fuerzas, intentando que todo el calor de su cuerpo penetrara en el de su compañero.

-Luffy… -gimió la voz del espadachín con un sollozo

El moreno levantó la mirada y se quedó de piedra al ver a Zoro llorar en sueños. Nunca le había visto así, tan frágil…

Y allí estaban ambos, desnudos, abrazados, tan cerca, con sus rostros a pocos milímetros…

Y Luffy lo hizo. Le besó…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

-Estás perdido –se rió el capitán

La mirada ruda de Zoro se clavó en él y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Me estás siguiendo –le replicó

-En absoluto. No me he movido de aquí desde que te has ido en dirección a la montaña… Has estado dando un rodeo –sonrió divertido Luffy

-Es esta jodida isla…

Luffy soltó una carcajada. Zoro no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación y esto no era nada más que una prueba de ello. La isla en la que se encontraban ahora era primaveral, con un clima estupendo y muchas zonas que explorar, pero desierta.

Nami había ido con Brook a la parte más alta de las montañas para dibujar la isla en un mapa, Sanji arrastraba a Usopp con él para buscar y recoger comida para el barco, Chopper y Robin estaban buscando plantas medicinales y la arqueóloga aprovechaba para intentar encontrar algo de interés histórico, Franky se había quedado en el barco como vigilante y por último el propio Luffy había salido disparado sin dar explicaciones y Zoro había ido a dar una vuelta.

Pero era la segunda vez que se encontraban sin pretenderlo Zoro y Luffy.

-Me pregunto si existirá una fruta del diablo que permita orientarse siempre… -murmuró Luffy mientras ambos caminaban juntos hacia ninguna parte

-Y entonces ¿Quién te sacaría del agua cada vez que te caes? –se mofó Zoro

Luffy se giró y le contempló extrañado pero sin decir nada se volvió y continuó caminando

-¿Has visto a Sanji?

-¿A ese estúpido pelapatatas? Ni de coña…

-Hum…

-Tienes hambre

-Mucho. Supongo que puedo comerme algo de aquí, hay mucha fruta

-Pero puede ser venenosa, estúpido. Ese maldito cejirrizo nunca está cuando se le necesita

-Pues si me pongo en peligro –se giró para sonreír a Zoro – ya me salvarás

Zoro sonrió

-Todavía no sé porque me uniría a tu tripulación

-Sencillo. Porque soy el mejor y tú sólo puedes estar con los mejores

-Entonces echa a Usopp del grupo –se burló

-Es el mejor mentiroso que he conocido –dijo de forma alegre Luffy

-¿Y crees que el futuro rey de los piratas necesita al mejor mentiroso del mundo?

Luffy se detuvo

-¿Descansamos?

Zoro enarcó una ceja

-¿En serio estás diciendo _**tú**_ eso?

Pero su capitán ya se había sentado en una roca que le pareció cómoda y estirando sus brazos recogía frutos de los árboles más cercanos. El peliverde se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la misma piedra que estaba su capitán.

Una fruta le cayó a la cabeza. Zoro abrió un ojo y se la rascó mientras observaba el fruto verde que reposaba en el suelo.

-¿No crees que tiene tu mismo color de pelo?

-Luffy, estaba durmiendo –se quejó Zoro

-Tú _siempre_ estás durmiendo

Zoro le miró con curiosidad

-¿Qué? –preguntó con inocencia Luffy

-Que por menos de eso habría sacado las katanas a otro…

-Pero yo no soy otro…

-No, supongo que no. Como has dicho antes no seguiría a un capitán cualquiera, tú eres único. Lo supe desde que te conocí, por eso te seguí…

-Pues no querías en un principio…

-No soy tan estúpido –se rió

Luffy pegó un bote y se puso de cuclillas enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó esta vez Zoro

-Antes tenías razón…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Lo de que te estaba siguiendo… era verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Luffy tomó el fruto del suelo y le pegó un mordisco. Zoro miró con curiosidad el color del mismo y se negó a admitir a que se pareciera a su pelo, él era más como una alga…

Maldito cocinero por meterle esas cosas en la cabeza…

-¿Y por qué me seguías?

El capitán cabeceó mientras sonreía con dulzura y le alcanzaba el fruto con el brazo.

-¿Quieres? Está muy bueno…

-Que por qué me seguías –repitió Zoro

-Si no quieres… -y volvió a morder la fruta

-Luffy…

-Me apetecía ir contigo

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Luffy tenía esas cosas…

-Pero ya veo que tú no querías…

-Sabes que nunca me quejo de tu presencia

-Sí, soy el único por el que no gruñes –se rió –Zoro, eres un quejica

-¿Quejica? ¿Yo?

-Siempre sólo y gruñendo –negó con la cabeza

-Si sigues metiéndote conmigo, dejaré de aceptar tu presencia

-Eso es mentira –le sacó la lengua

Era mentira.

Zoro se levantó.

-Me marcho a darme una vuelta o igual vuelvo al…

'_Maldito sea…'_

Luffy se había quitado el sombrero y lo aferraba entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se mordía el labio que le temblaba. Luffy era un mocoso al que le salía demasiado bien dar pena.

Zoro se volvió a sentar

-¡Yuju!

Luffy tomó su sombrero y se lo puso a la cabeza verde de Zoro

-¿Ves? Ya no hay problema, ya no se parece tu pelo a esa fruta

-Eres idiota…

-¿Y cómo de idiota es alguien que sigue a un idiota?

-No pienses, no se te da bien

-Yo sólo pienso una cosa… -empezó Luffy todavía cerca del espadachín

-¿En ser el rey de los piratas?

-No, en que me gustas mucho…

Y le besó.

Zoro no se resistió, no se movió, tan sólo dejó hacer a su capitán… hasta que Luffy notó que algo no funcionaba.

Paró el beso y se separó para mirarle. Zoro estaba inmóvil, con un gesto extraño. Luffy sonrió ruborizado.

-Perdona… Claro, a ti te gustan las chicas, ¿no? Como nunca dijiste nada y me tratabas tan bien pues… -se levantó y se volvió a poner su sombrero de paja –Perdóname, Zoro

-No es… -balbuceó el espadachín

Luffy se giró. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-No es tu culpa, es… natural…

Zoro se levantó y se puso a su lado. Luffy estaba quitándose las lágrimas como un crío pequeño, Zoro le apartó los brazos y se las retiró con sus propios pulgares...

-Luffy… ¿sabes que estabas comiendo?

El capitán miró nervioso a Zoro

-¿Qué?

-La fruta… verde…

-¿Eh? No sé… sólo estaba en ese árbol y… **¡Zoro!**

El espadachín ya había caído al suelo y su cuerpo se convulsionaba de forma frenética.

Después de un rato se le pasó el ataque y a pesar del sudor que le había entrado, Zoro insistió en no decirle nada a Chopper. Él aseguraba que estaba bien y no quería molestar al doctor por nada e hizo prometerle a Luffy que él tampoco le diría nada, quien asintió a regañadientes.

Esa misma noche abandonaron la isla y se pusieron en camino a la próxima isla de la Grand Line. Tres días después Zoro empezaba a toser.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro sabían por qué había enfermado aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ni de la fruta tampoco.

No habían hablado de aquello; tampoco habían tenido momento puesto que con la enfermedad del espadachín no había lugar para ello. Sólo importaba que Zoro se pusiera bien, aunque para el peliverde, el secreto de Luffy era mayor que su propia salud.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Zoro abrió los ojos incómodo. Por la noche había notado el cuerpo de Luffy junto al suyo, tan cálido como aquellos labios que le habían besado…

Había estado despierto mientras Luffy se metía en su cama, sólo estaba delirando un poco, todavía era lo bastante lúcido para recordarlo todo… o para detenerlo. Pero no lo había hecho, otra vez.

Pero ya era por la mañana y Zoro estaba vestido y solo en la cama, pero no solo en la consulta de Chopper.

-Buenos días, espadachín

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó

Nico Robin se acomodó en su silla

-Sólo he venido a hablar

-Pues ya puedes largarte…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido entre el capitán y tú? –le interrumpió

Zoro se quedó helado y notó como un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y no precisamente por la enfermedad…

-Así que eso era… -murmuró la morena pensativa

Zoro había cedido por una vez y se lo había contado todo. Él no solía hacer esas cosas pero puede que por el cansancio que arrastraba tuviera las defensas bajas o porque realmente confiara en la arqueóloga. Lo que tenía que reconocer que ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo. Zoro no le tenía miedo a la peor de las batallas, pero los sentimientos eran algo que escapaban de su dominio y el problema es que se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás…

-No quiero contar la verdad porque debería reconocer que Luffy me besó

-Y eso te aterra

-No quiero hacerle daño…

-Pero… ¿Tú que sientes por el capitán?

Zoro apartó la mirada

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ayúdame con lo otro…

Pero la mirada de Robin brilló con una chispa de entendimiento

-Podías admitir que te comiste una fruta verde extraña sin más…

-Sospecho que fue culpa de esa fruta porque cuando me besó noté un sabor extraño que me producía disgusto pero Luffy ya lo había probado y no le ha provocado nada además de que él ya había comido otras frutas, pudo ser cualquier cosa…

-Puede que al capitán no le hiciera nada porque es un hombre de goma

-¿Es eso posible?

La morena se encogió de hombros

-Hay cosas que parecen imposible en este mundo y existen… -dijo melancólica

Zoro sólo asintió respetando sus tristes recuerdos

-Intentemos partir de esa fruta, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –rugió el espadachín al ver que se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse

-Ayudarte… Y no te preocupes que no se lo voy a contar a nadie –dijo al ver al espadachín dispuesto a replicar

La morena salió por la puerta justo cuando por su espalda sonaba un

-Gracias

* * *

Zoro todavía sudaba copiosamente cuando el rubio entró.

-¿Tú?

-Eh, estúpido espadachín, estoy aquí porque Robin me lo ha pedido, no te emociones demasiado –le gruñó Sanji

-Robin, Chopper… ¿Eres el comodín del grupo?

-Puede que sea el más útil de todos –le replicó

-¿Y qué te ha pedido Robin si puede saberse?

Sanji dejó un pesado libro encima del regazo de Zoro. El espadachín le miró sin comprender.

-Es un libro, se lee

-Sé lo que es un libro, imbécil. Sólo quiero saber porque me lo das y para qué

-Ábrelo…

Zoro le obedeció entre gruñidos y se encontró con un registro detallado de alimentos.

-¿Comida? ¿Me vas a hacer un menú al gusto?

Sanji se sentó en la silla de Chopper y se encendió un pitillo.

-Robin dice que comiste una fruta verde en la última isla. Yo estuve buscando alimentos y muchos de ellos los registré en este libro para ver qué tipo de comida nos encontramos y cuales son venenosas…

Zoro lo intentó. Tomó el libro que estaba ordenado según la clase de comida y buscó la sección de frutas. La verdad es que Sanji había hecho un gran trabajo con ese libro.

-Es esta… -dijo señalando una fruta de un color verde brillante

La fruta estaba dibujada con cuidado para intentar representarla lo mejor posible y debajo de ella estaba indicado el tamaño medio, la localización y por encima de todo, una calavera negra.

-Venenosa, premio para el espadachín

Sanji tomó el libro abierto y se levantó dispuesto a irse

-Se lo enseñaré a Chopper, para ver si encuentra un remedio justo para ella…

-Oye, Sanji…

El rubio se giró a mirarle

-¿Es… muy peligrosa?

-¿Tienes miedo, cabeza de musgo?

Zoro apartó la cabeza furioso. No podía hablar tranquilo con él, imposible.

-Es muy venenosa… -murmuró dándole la espalda Sanji –Si fueras otro estarías muerto hace días… Pero es una fruta extraña… tengo varias guardadas bajo llave porque tenía curiosidad por ella… ¿No te recuerda a…?

-Las frutas del diablo…

- No lo son, estoy seguro de ello. Vi como un animal comía un poco de esa fruta y caía al suelo muerto en el instante. Pero… creo que es curioso que…

-Luffy comió

Sanji se giró para mirarle sorprendido

-¿Comisteis los dos? ¿Luffy lo sabía? ¿Por qué…?

-¡No hagas preguntas! –le rugió Zoro dispuesto a amenazarle si seguía insistiendo pero Sanji sólo asintió en silencio –Luffy y yo comimos, pero a él no le afectó, sólo a mí…

-Entendido. Descansa, Zoro, me disgustaría que mi rival muriera tan pronto…

Antes de salir añadió:

-Y por muy imbécil que creas que soy… Si quieres contarme la verdad algún día… aquí estoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Chopper y Usopp estaban cortando minuciosamente una de esas frutas. Sanji se había sentado tras de ellos con las piernas cruzadas y los miraba atentamente.

Le había contado a Chopper lo de la fruta y el hecho de que a Luffy no le hubiese afectado, pero a la vez le pidió que no le dijera nada al capitán porque Zoro parecía incómodo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en morir el animal? –le preguntó Chopper a Sanji

-Unos segundos

-¿Crees que puedes crear un remedio a partir de esta fruta? –le preguntó al médico Usopp

Chopper estuvo en silencio unos instantes con un trozo de fruta entre sus pezuñas hasta que la final la dejó y sonrió

-Creo que gracias a Sanji podré crear un antídoto

Los dos suspiraron de alivio

-¿Sueles coger fruta venenosa de todas las islas dónde vamos? –le preguntó Usopp al cocinero

-Suelo coger bastantes frutas diferentes, aparte de comida. A Chopper le gusta encontrar alimentos venenosos de los que intentar extraer antídotos útiles. Tú mismo, Usopp, viste como aquel lobo moría tras comer esa fruta, por eso decidí cogerla.

-Sí, ya. Si te sobra alguna pieza me gustaría poder crear balas venenosas.

-Creo que sí, pero espérate a que pueda crear un antídoto válido para Zoro. Cogeré esta fruta abierta para analizarla bien en mi consulta y cuando esté seguro, crearé el antídoto.

-¿Y por qué a Luffy no le afectaría? –preguntó Sanji

-Espérate a que lo analice correctamente, pero… puede que no dañe a los que hayan probado las frutas del diablo…

-Chopper, no irás a…

La mirada del reno se clavó en el verde brillante de la fruta

-Usopp –le llamó Sanji

-Chopper, voy contigo –dijo el narizotas –No vas a probar esa fruta.

-Pero quiero comprobar si…

Usopp tomó a Chopper y se lo llevó hasta su consulta.

Sanji se fumó otro pitillo.

* * *

-El espadachín tiene un problema mayor que esa enfermedad

-Nico Robin… -balbuceó al ver a la mujer a su espalda

La arqueóloga se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy preocupada por él…

Sanji asintió

-Yo también. Pero no puedo obligarle a que me cuente algo que no quiere contarme. Mira, si tiene algún problema serio, seguro que se lo cuenta a Luffy. Es con el único que habla

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…

Sanji la miró sin entender

-Sabes algo, ¿verdad?

Nico Robin se levantó y le dio la espalda

-El espadachín necesita un amigo de verdad, cocinero

* * *

-¿Luffy?

El moreno levantó la cabeza

-¿Está cambiando el tiempo?

-No, verás, por el clima creo que mañana podríamos alcanzar una isla de invierno

Nami se asomó al mar.

-Sí, desde hace unos días empieza a hacer frío –contestó el moreno mientras le señalaba el abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto

-¿Crees que le irá bien a la enfermedad de Zoro? El frío quiero decir…

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él? –se rió

-Bueno, ya sabes, somos compañeros –sonrió

-¿Es eso o es que temes perder el dinero que te debe?

Nami se rió

-¡Que mala idea tenéis de mí! Por una vez que me preocupo por él…

-Es lo segundo –dijo tranquilamente Luffy

-Seré una ladrona de por vida, capitán…

-Mientras seas mi navegante, no me preocupa –le contestó con una sonrisa

-Oye Luffy… ¿Y a ti te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde que salimos de aquella isla… Pareces triste, no estás tan alegre como sueles estar y parece que quieras estar sólo… ¿Pasó algo?

Luffy sonrió con tristeza

-Estoy bien

-El resto creo que no se dieron cuenta porque están muy preocupados por Zoro, puede que sea tu forma de preocuparte por él, pero me pone de los nervios verte así… Luffy, no pierdas tu alegría. Zoro estará bien pronto, ¿no has oído que Chopper puede crear un antídoto?

-¿Antídoto?

-Sí, creo que Zoro ha identificado una fruta verde extraña que se había comido y Sanji llevaba alguna a bordo… Eso me ha parecido entender de lo que murmuraba Sanji…

Luffy se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo

-¡Luffy, espera! –gritó la navegante pero demasiado tarde. Suspiró –Estoy rodeada de un grupo de tarados –Nami se rió y miró el cielo –Pero yo debo preocuparme de otras cosas…


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

-No puedes entrar

-¿Por qué? –se quejó Luffy

Franky se cerró de brazos

-Chopper me ha ordenado que no deje pasar a nadie. Ha dicho que necesita tranquilidad ahí dentro para crear el antídoto y ya de paso para Zoro también.

-Pero si necesita algo…

-Usopp está ayudándole…

-Pero… quiero hablar con Zoro…

Franky negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, Luffy, pero me ha ordenador Chopper que no deje pasar a nadie y eso te incluye a ti y sobre todo a ti

-¿Sobre todo?

-Eres un alborotador

Luffy salió corriendo y dio la vuelta al barco para intentar entrar a la consulta por la otra puerta, la que daba al comedor, pero allí se encontró a Brook de pie.

-Es lo mejor para él –le dijo el esqueleto

Luffy se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta y se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero.

-Esperaré, entonces.

* * *

-Servirá –dijo con una sonrisa el doctor

Usopp se asomó por su espalda y contempló la píldora verde brillante que estaba entre su pezuña.

-¿Eso podrá curar a Zoro?

-Eso creo… -meditó Chopper

-Si nuestro médico lo cree, servirá –dijo Usopp con una sonrisa

Chopper se rascó con nerviosismo

-¿Podrías despertar a Zoro, Usopp?

El tirador se giró y tomó un vaso que había junto a la cama en que dormía el espadachín. Le dio el vaso y Zoro tragó sin inmutarse. Su rostro estaba amoratado. Al cabo de unos minutos Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente y su rostro pareció recuperar un poco el color bronceado de su piel.

-¿Qué? –rugió mirándole como un animal furioso

-Tienes muy mal despertar, Zoro –dijo Usopp temblando de pies a cabeza

Chopper se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Zoro

-Esta pastilla puede curarte la enfermedad, pero he usado el propio veneno de la fruta para crear el antídoto. Si he puesto un gramo de menos, no servirá para nada y si he puesto un gramo de más…

-Moriré –acabó la frase el peliverde

-Así es… Yo no voy a obligarte a tomar la pastilla, Zoro. Pero creo que es lo mejor que puede servir para curarte, si no funciona esto… no sé lo que valdrá…

-Crees que funcionará

-No estoy seguro… Es muy complicado acertar con la cantidad, Zoro. Me da miedo que pueda… ¡Zoro! –gritó al ver que el espadachín se tomaba su píldora sin más

Zoro se tomó un vaso de agua para ayudar a tragar y se volvió a tumbar sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos

-¡No lo has pensado! –se alarmó Chopper

-¿Para qué?

-¡Como que para qué! ¡Es tu salud!

-Chopper, está bien…

El reno se quedó mirándole mientras lloriqueaba

-Confío en ti

Chopper empezó a sollozar mientras Usopp le abrazaba para consolarlo. Zoro no tardó en volver a dormir. Minutos después Chopper cubría a Zoro con una nueva manta y le miraba con suavidad.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada más, sólo puede descansar y ver cómo se desarrolla

-Oye Chopper, ¿no crees que estos últimos días ha dormido todavía más que antes?

-A penas le quedan fuerzas… a pesar de que Zoro sea tan fuerte, debe tener un límite como todos.

-Eso lo dudo –se rió Usopp –Zoro es inmortal

Chopper no le replicó.

-Creo que deberíamos cenar, ¿no tienes hambre? –señaló una bandeja con comida que había dejado encima de la mesa

-¡Mucha! –gritó el narizotas. Se abalanzó sobre un trozo de comida y lo comió con ganas hasta que cayó al suelo de golpe.

-Lo siento, Usopp, será mejor que descanses. Tienes una larga noche por delante en la que dormir a pierna tendida… -anunció Chopper recogiendo la comida a la que había puesto somníferos

Abrió un cajón grande con candado que tenía y sacó un trozo de la fruta verde que había guardado. La contempló en silencio unos instantes y a continuación, la mordió.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**.

En la mesa del comedor sólo estaban sentadas Nami y Robin y eso que ya era la hora del desayuno. Sanji sirvió sus platos y empezó a repartir el resto. Sirvió uno a Brook, que seguía delante de la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con el consultorio de Chopper, el músico se lo agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza y otro a los pies de Luffy, pero éste no se movió, seguía con el sombrero sobre el rostro, igual que cuando se había sentado. Sanji fue a decirle algo, pero algo le empujó a no hacerlo, así que se levantó y volvió a por otro plato que llevarle a Franky, quien reposaba aún en la otra puerta de acceso al consultorio.

-Brook, deberíais dejar ya esas puertas –le llamó Nami mientras el esqueleto comía la exquisita comida de Sanji

-Chopper nos hizo prometer que no lo haríamos –le contestó

-Pero necesito ayuda. Antes del anochecer juraría que llegaremos a la próxima isla y necesito alguien que vigile el horizonte y esté por si existe algún problema

-Lo siento –le contestó Brook –Una promesa es una promesa

Nami gruñó pero no le replicó. Sabía de antemano que era imposible. Estando Zoro enfermo y Chopper y Usopp encerrados junto a él mientras le vigilaban, quedaban Franky y Brook que vigilaban cada uno una puerta de la habitación, Luffy que no daba señales de movimiento desde la tarde anterior, Robin, Sanji y ella misma.

-No te preocupes, navegante, entre Sanji y nosotras podremos hacernos cargo del Sunny

Nami asintió insegura. El ambiente no era el idóneo para nadie, sabía que Sanji y Robin también se llevaban algo entre manos y ella misma estaba preocupada por la reacción de Luffy.

-En fin, si nos ahogamos será todo culpa vuestra

-Con la mejor navegante del mundo, difícil me parece –le sonrió la morena para tranquilizarla

-Gracias, Robin

Acabaron de comer y las dos chicas salieron de la cocina. Cuando Sanji regresó y llevaba el plato acabado de Franky, recogió el de sus compañeros –incluso el de Luffy que no había probado bocado- y se dispuso a desayunar él mismo. Cuando terminó lavó todos los platos y salió para ayudar a Nami con el barco.

* * *

-Tierra a la vista –anunció Robin

Nami se asomó y vislumbró como en el horizonte se veía a lo lejos una capa blanca que debía ser la nieve de la isla.

-Genial, a esta velocidad antes del anochecer llegaremos a la isla, ¡Sanji!

-Lo sé –dijo el rubio desde el timón

-¡Hacia la isla nevada!

'_A ver si con un poco de suerte dejamos la otra isla por fin, atrás…'_

_

* * *

_

Los ojos de Usopp se abrieron lentamente con la luz del sol, miró a su alrededor pero no pudo moverse. Entonces recordó la noche anterior y maldijo a Chopper.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para moverse y poco a poco empezó a notar como sus miembros volvían a moverse, se levantó con un esfuerzo y vio el cuerpo de Chopper en el suelo. El reno no se movía.

Usopp corrió hacia su compañero e intentó despertarlo pero no se movió. El tirador se puso blanco.

* * *

-Bajamos a la isla –le dijo Sanji a Franky

-¿Aunque no hayan salido aún?

-Estando Chopper y Usopp ahí dentro, no me preocupa la vida de ese estúpido espadachín

Franky se rascó la cabeza unos momentos

-Como queráis, nosotros vigilaremos al barco y a los que están aquí dentro

Sanji asintió

-No creo que tardemos mucho, bajamos Robin, Nami y yo así que cuando hayamos mirado por encima qué hay en esta isla volveremos al barco. Para la cena ya estaremos.

-Está bien, no os preocupéis por nada

Sanji volvió al centro del barco donde Nami y Robin ya le esperaban y juntos los tres bajaron del barco.

* * *

La isla estaba completamente cubierta de nieve y tenía un inmenso bosque que parecía cubrirlo todo.

-Démonos prisa y volvamos lo antes posible

-Claro, Nami… -dijo con voz melosa el cocinero

Robin miró hacia el barco un instante, después de que se pusieran en marcha

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin?

-No, cocinero, _sólo me pareció oír algo_…

* * *

-**¡Ayuda! **–gritó Usopp mientras salía de la estancia con Chopper en brazos


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Brook empezó a gritar al verle entrar corriendo

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Chopper no reacciona! –gritaba Usopp

-¡Que alguien haga venir a un médico! –gritaba el músico

-¡Pero si el médico es Chopper!

Franky entró de golpe a la cocina y les miró sin entender

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Chopper. Creo que ha comido de la fruta venenosa –les contó Usopp

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron tras el sombrero

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? –gruñó Franky

-Porque… creo, que quería demostrar algo… -murmuró con timidez Usopp mirando a Luffy que ni con el ruido se había movido del suelo

-¿Cómo? ¿Y Zoro cómo está?

Usopp se quedó quieto y se asomó por la puerta. ¡Se había olvidado de Zoro!

-Creo que bien… -murmuró al ver al espadachín todavía reposando en la cama –Chopper le dio la medicina anoche y Zoro se la tomó

-¿Esa medicina le salvará? ¿Seguro? –preguntó de golpe Luffy levantándose por primera vez

-Seguro al 100% -mintió el narizotas. No quería preocuparles por los temores de Chopper

Luffy pareció aliviarse al fin y entonces Usopp se dio cuenta de lo que el capitán había sufrido por su compañero

-¡Lo que de verdad importa ahora es Chopper! –dijo horrorizado

Tumbaron al reno en el sofá y se quedaron mirándose como sin saber que hacer

-Creo… -empezó Luffy -… que Chopper intentaba ver si de verdad le afectaba esa fruta…

-¿Por qué iba a querer probar eso después de ver el efecto en Zoro? –preguntó Franky sin comprender

-Porque a mí no me afectó… -reconoció Luffy

Brook y Franky se giraron para mirar a su capitán sorprendidos

-Chopper dijo que podía ser por haber tomado la fruta del diablo… -reconoció Usopp

Luffy le miró en silencio y Usopp parecía turbado por algo. Franky y Brook no entendían nada.

-Sea como sea, lo que importa ahora es curarle. ¡Es obvio que le ha hecho efecto!

-¿Dónde están las chicas? –preguntó Usopp

-Han salido con Sanji a la isla a la que acabamos de llegar

-¡Mierda! –gritó el narizotas

-Oye, Usopp, ¿no queda nada de la medicina que le hizo Chopper a Zoro? ¿O sabes cómo hacerla? –le preguntó el peliazul

Usopp apartó la mirada

-Sé cómo hacerla pero… No puedo

-¿Hace falta alguna cosa?

-No, hay de todo pero… Es muy difícil hacerla… Yo no puedo

-¿Qué hace falta? –preguntó de golpe Luffy dispuesto

-Chicos, veréis… Los ingredientes están, pero se necesita una cantidad muy exacta, porque si se pasa o no llega… puede tener horribles consecuencias –explicó Usopp

-O sea que sólo el doctor puede hacerlo… -gruñó Franky

Usopp asintió _'Aunque ni el propio Chopper estuviera seguro…'_

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Creo que deberíamos cubrirlo y ponerle toallas mojadas, como hacíamos antes con Zoro, ¿no? –probó Brook

-Pero hay un problema… -murmuró Usopp

-¿Eh?

-¿Creéis que Chopper resistirá tanto como Zoro?

Un silencio inundó la sala sólo roto por la voz decidida de Luffy

-Resistirá

-¿Los encontrarás? –le preguntó Brook inseguro

-Encontraré a Sanji y a las chicas y los traeré aquí, seguro que ellos saben algo que hacer, ¿no? Sanji estuvo ayudando a Chopper…

-Yo también y… -empezó Usopp pero la mirada dura de Luffy lo hizo callar

-Volveré pronto. Vosotros cuidad de Chopper y de Zoro –y partió rápidamente tras ellos


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Usopp estaba en la cubierta sudando de terror. Había estado con Chopper intentando despertarlo pero no daba señales y empezaba a temerse lo peor, Brook le había hecho salir del cuarto para que dejara de temblar y se tranquilizara un poco.

Usopp deseaba haber sido él el que estuviera en el lugar de Chopper. Él era el más inútil de toda la tripulación y mucho más que el médico del barco. ¿En qué estaba pensando Chopper? Si tan seguro que era por culpa de las frutas del diablo, ¿por qué había enfermado? ¿Por qué Luffy no?

Una mano le quitó las lágrimas del rostro con suavidad

-Gracias… -susurró Usopp antes de girarse y ver como el brazo desaparecía de su lado

El chico se giró de golpe y vio a Robin, Sanji y Nami en la cubierta del barco mirándole con nerviosismo

-¿Zoro…? –empezó Nami

-¿Y Luffy? –preguntó

-¿Qué?

-Luffy salió a buscaros y ahora…

Sanji gruñó

-¡Debe de haberse perdido o algo! No lo hemos visto…

-Usopp, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Nami asustada

De golpe pareció reaccionar y dio un respingo

-¡Es Chopper!

* * *

-¡Seréis idiotas!

Nami se había arrodillado al lado de Chopper y miraba a Franky, Brook y Usopp furiosa.

-¡Fue él! No pude evitarlo y… -empezó Usopp

-¡No está enfermo!

-¿Eh?

* * *

-Es decir, que sólo está desmayado, ¿no?

-Eso es

Robin estaba arrodillada junto al reno tomándole el pulso y mirando su respiración

-¡Pero si lleva durmiendo todo el día! No puede ser que… -gemía Usopp mientras se acariciaba el chicón de la cabeza junto a Brook y a Franky

Nami volvió con un frasco y se puso junto a Chopper

-Si no es nada, ahora lo veremos –anunció antes de pulverizar un poco de frasco en la nariz del reno

-**¡AAAAH! **–gritó Chopper que se levantó de un salto

-¿Lo veis? Está bien…

-Nami, ¿qué demonios le has puesto? –preguntó Franky impactado por los gritos del reno

-Perfume, pestilente –bufó el reno

-¡No es pestilente! Es del mejor que existe –se quejó Nami

-La nariz de Chopper es muy sensible a los olores –explicó Sanji

-Apesta

-¡Encima que te despierto! –gritó la pelirroja

-Doctor, ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó Robin dejando de lado la discusión

-¡Oh! Me tomé esa fruta y no recuerdo nada más…

Chopper se miró su propio cuerpo

-No tengo síntomas, no parece que me haya afectado la fruta…

-¿Y por qué has estado durmiendo todo el día? –preguntó Usopp llorando de la desesperación

El renito se ruborizó

-Es que llevaba tantas noches sin dormir bien por la enfermedad de Zoro que…

-¡Eres idiota! –gritó Usopp mientras lloraba -¡Pensaba que te estabas muriendo!

-Lo siento… -murmuró cubriéndose con su sombrero

-¿Y no habéis sido capaces de despertarle? –preguntó Sanji

-Pensábamos que estaba enfermo y tampoco queríamos moverlo mucho… -dijo Brook

-Imbéciles –les riñó el cocinero

-¡Oh! –Chopper se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto donde dormía Zoro

Robin y Brook salieron tras él y vieron como le auscultaba

-¿Cómo está el espadachín?

Chopper se giró y sonrió

-¿Entonces ahora tenemos que ir a buscar al que ha ido a buscarnos? –gruñó Sanji

-Luffy lo hizo con buena fe, no es culpa suya que se haya perdido… -se quejó Franky

-O igual sigue buscándoos –comentó Usopp

-Sea como sea, tenemos que ir a por él. Que aún se meterá en líos como siempre –dijo Nami

-Si no lo ha hecho ya… -gruñó Sanji de nuevo

-Luffy acabará por matarnos a todos de un disgusto… aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto… Jojojo

-Brook, déjalo ya, por favor –dijo Nami

-Sea como sea tenemos que ir a por él, a ver si al menos nos tranquilizamos todos un poco… -dijo Usopp

-Ya voy yo a por él

Todos se quedaron de piedra y se giraron a sus espaldas para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Zoro…


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

-Deberías seguir en la cama unos días más por si recaes –le iba diciendo Chopper tras él

-Estoy perfectamente –replicó él y siguió caminando

Hasta que las piernas le fallaron y Franky fue a sujetarlo

-¡No lo estás! –le gritó el reno

Zoro se removió y se apartó de Franky de nuevo en pie

-He dicho que voy yo y pienso ir

-Yo acompañaré al espadachín –dijo Robin

-No necesito ayuda –le replicó

-Creo haber visto unas ruinas en el centro de la isla, no me importaría volver a verlas –contestó la arqueóloga

-¿Por la noche? ¡Igual hay fantasmas! –gritó Brook

-¡Pero si tú eres un esqueleto! –le gritó Usopp

-¿Esqueleto? ¿Dónde? –gritó histérico Brook

Zoro y Robin se miraron fijamente en silencio y el peliverde se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Robin y supo que no tenía otra opción

-Está bien, Robin y yo iremos a por Luffy

-Yo también voy –dijo Chopper –Ya que no puedo detenerte al menos me aseguraré de que puedas moverte y como vea algo mal, volverás al barco

-No quiero…

Chopper se transformó en humano y miró con ferocidad a Zoro

-¡No te pienso dejar opción!

-Está bien –resopló Zoro cabreado

-Si pensáis ir, y veo que no será de otra forma, debería ir alguien más por si necesitáis ayuda –meditó Nami

-No vamos a luchar con nadie –dijo Chopper

-No, lo digo por la cabezonería de Zoro –gruñó la pelirroja –Franky, podrías ir con ellos…

-¿Qué tal el cocinero? –pregunto Robin con una sonrisa

Nami la miró extraña y se giró hacia el cocinero

-¿A ti que te parece? –le preguntó

-¿Eh? Vale, no tengo problema… Pero ¿por qué yo, Robin? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Porque ya has estado haciendo de canguro del espadachín durante unos días –Zoro y Sanji fueron a oponerse pero Robin continuó hablando –Y porque Luffy estará hambriento y puede que el enfermo también –dijo mirando a Zoro con una sonrisa misteriosa

-No tengo hambre –rugió el peliverde mirando de malos modos a la morena

-Ya veo… No tengo ganas con ir con el cabeza de musgo, pero si me lo ordenas, iré para protegerte, Nico Robin

-Muchas gracias, cocinero –sonrió Robin

-Voy a coger comida suficiente para Luffy. Conociendo las horas que son debe estar hambriento y ya de paso os dejaré algo servido para los que os quedáis, por si tardamos mucho…

Minutos después Chopper, Robin, Sanji y Zoro salían del barco en busca de su capitán.

* * *

Tras alejarse unos largos minutos del barco Robin se detuvo unos instantes y se dispuso a usar sus poderes.

-¿Robin, qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Chopper

-Intentaré poner ojos por el bosque para descubrir dónde está el capitán –le explicó Robin antes de usar los poderes de la fruta del demonio para hacer florecer ojos por los árboles de la isla en busca del sombrero de paja -¡Ajá! Lo que sospechaba…

-¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó Sanji

-Creo que sí… Me parece que está en las ruinas de las que hablé antes.

-Si no me equivoco eso estaba en el centro de la isla, ¿no, Robin? –meditó el rubio

-Así es. Si nos dirigimos al norte no debemos tardar mucho en llegar.

-Pues pongámonos en camino.

El camino se hizo más largo de lo que pensaban. Zoro intentaba aparentar un estado que no era el que tenía y si tenía que moverse además por un terreno como aquel, nevado, sus intentos quedaban inútiles. Las piernas se les hundían en la nieve hasta prácticamente las rodillas y cada paso se les hacías más complicado. Chopper iba con su forma de reno y se movía mucho más cómodo que sus compañeros, iba junto a Robin en la cabeza aunque solía echar miradas de preocupación hacia atrás, a Zoro. Sanji iba el último contemplando los movimientos torpes del espadachín. Zoro no tenía fuerzas, era evidente y sin embargo no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de ir a por Luffy. Tenía que haber algo más, pero ¿el qué? Un momento dado estuvo a punto de correr a cogerlo porque pensaba que se caía, pero Zoro resistió y pudo aguantarse y entonces recordó las palabras de Robin.

'_El espadachín necesita un amigo de verdad, cocinero'_

-Chicos, creo que necesito un descanso

* * *

Se detuvieron los cuatro unos instantes y Sanji aprovechó para sacar algo de comida que llevaba en su mochila y comieron algo. Zoro se sentó un poco separado de ellos en silencio, a pesar de las preguntas de Chopper. Cuando el reno vio que estaba más o menos bien fue Sanji el que se acercó al espadachín y se sentó a su lado tendiéndole una bola de arroz.

Zoro la tomó sin rechistar

-Debes estar hambriento para cogerla –se rió el rubio

Zoro se enfureció y fue a tirarla al suelo pero Sanji lo detuvo

-Odio que tiren comida al suelo, espadachín

El peliverde se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida y lentamente empezó a comer la comida

-Oye, Zoro, sé que no estás bien, estás temblando todavía –Zoro iba a decir algo pero Sanji continuó hablando –No sé qué coño pasa, pero por favor, cuídate. Si no piensas volverte al Sunny, come mucho, necesitas fuerzas…

Zoro asintió y tomó toda la comida que le ofrecía Sanji

-Gracias… _idiota_

Sanji sonrió y se encendió un pitillo mientras Zoro comía.

* * *

-Zoro no puede caminar bien –le dijo Chopper a Robin

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que viniera?

-Porque no habría aceptado otra opción, lo mejor que podíamos hacer es acompañarlo

-Pero aun así… Si le hubiéramos atado…

-Doctor, el espadachín tenía que venir

El reno miró lentamente a Robin, esa mujer siempre veía cosas que el resto no veía y esta era una ocasión más para demostrarlo

-Vale… Voy a decirles que nos pongamos en pie y…

-Doctor, déjales un rato solos a esos dos…

-Pero…

-Necesitan descansar, todos necesitamos descansar


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Cuando reanudaron el camino, Sanji y Zoro caminaban paralelos y el cocinero tuvo que aguantar a Zoro sin que los otros lo notaran y por extraño que le pareciera, no le importó al espadachín. Sanji estaba viendo su debilidad y Zoro se lo permitía.

Robin y Chopper iban delante conversando algo más tranquilos, la mujer había conseguido calmar al nervioso doctor con su charla animada y tranquila, además, el clima helado de la isla también ayudaba a animar al reno. Pocos metros por delante, el reno empezó a olisquear algo y corrió por delante hasta que llegó a un claro.

-Hemos llegado a las ruinas –anunció Chopper

Los tres corrieron a llegar al nivel del reno para ver las impresionantes ruinas plateadas que aparecían entre la espesa nieve. Los edificios gigantescos estaban demolidos y se desperdigaban por toda la superficie como islas entre un mar blanco.

-Me recuerda a Skypie –murmuró Chopper

-¿Dónde está Luffy? –preguntó Zoro

-Chopper, ¿puedes olerlo? –le preguntó Sanji

El reno se puso delante de ellos y empezó a olisquear con su azulada nariz

-Creo que tengo algo… -murmuró

-Llévanos hasta él –pidió Zoro

Y Chopper les llevó hasta un inmenso montón de nieve en un lateral izquierdo de la plaza de ruinas

-Está ahí bajo

-¿Perdón?

-Luffy está bajo esa nieve –dijo el reno

-El doctor lleva razón, aquí está su sombrero –dijo Nico Robin mostrándoles el sombrero de paja de su capitán

Zoro se tiró de golpe a la nieve y empezó a excavar con sus propias manos hasta que notó como su cuerpo se removió incómodo y tuvo que parar. Chopper lo tomó entre sus brazos para alejarlo de allí, de nuevo con su forma humana.

-Dejadme sacarlo a mí –dijo Sanji mientras sacaba un trozo de carne de su mochila y empezaba a soplar para que saliera el olor inconfundible de las especias.

Unos instantes después una cabeza salió a través de la nieve

-¡Sanji, carne! –gritó la cabeza morena de su capitán

-Me voy a empezar a plantear la idea de que mi apellido sea 'Carne' –sonrió el rubio

Sanji tomó la cabeza del capitán, unos brazos creados por Robin también empezaron a ayudar hasta que el cuerpo de Luffy salió a la superficie.

-¡Os estaba buscando! Tenéis que volver al barco porque Chopp… ¿Chopper? ¿Estás bien? –gritó el capitán al ver al reno de pie

El doctor se movió y Luffy se detuvo al ver a Zoro tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Zoro?

El espadachín se sentó en el suelo y le miró

-Otra vez tengo que salvarte… -gruñó

Los dos se miraron unos instantes en silencio, un silencio sólo roto por Chopper que examinaba a Luffy y un Sanji que estaba pasándole comida al capitán.

-Sanji, Chopper –los llamó Robin -¿Os importaría acompañarme a examinar unas ruinas? Es que me ha parecido ver algo interesante…

-Claro, Robin bonita –se giró para mirar a Luffy y a Zoro- Vosotros, os dejo la mochila con comida para que toméis lo que necesitéis, no os mováis de aquí hasta que volvamos… Y no os muráis…

Y los tres se fueron de allí dejando a Zoro y a Luffy solos.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La medicina de Chopper funciona

-Me alegro…

Silencio.

-Oye… Luffy…

-No tienes nada que decir, Zoro, ya dijiste que no. Me quedó claro y…

-Quiero decirte algo

-Zoro, no es necesario

-He venido para hablar contigo, así que cierra el pico y escúchame

-Adelante…

-Está bien. Mira, Luffy… Cuando me contaste aquello… Cuando me besaste… Joder, odio hablar de estas mierdas –gruñó el espadachín

-No debiste venir –se rió el capitán –Deberíamos volver y…

-Hay otra persona

Luffy le miró y sonrió, no con tristeza sino con absoluta sinceridad

-Lo intuía…

-¿Entonces por qué me lo contaste? Si pensabas que…

-Tenía que decirlo, quería hacerlo. Soltarlo y si tenía suerte, mira… -se rió –Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, Zoro.

-Es Sanji

Luffy se quedó unos instantes en silencio antes de volver a hablar

-¿Él lo sabe?

-No lo sabe nadie… Bueno, creo que la maldita Robin intuye algo por algo que ha hecho pero…

-¿Y a ti cómo…?

-No sé cómo ni porque, pero de golpe… Ese estúpido cocinero… -se mordió el labio –Lo siento, capitán…

-Díselo

-¿A Sanji? Nunca. Me mataría o se burlaría…

-Cuando se lo dices a esa persona, te sientes mejor. Lo digo por experiencia –sonrió feliz

-¿Y a ti te molesta o…?

-Sanji es mi compañero, le quiero mucho. No, no me importa para nada y me gustaría que os saliera bien…

-Pero si no hay nada…

-Pues debería haberlo

-Sanji es el hombre más mujeriego del mundo, Luffy

-Y tú la persona más fría que conozco y me estás hablando de sentimientos –le reprochó

-Creo que soy imbécil –Zoro se levantó

-Tan sólo estás enamorado –se rió el capitán

Luffy se acercó a Zoro y lo abrazó con fuerza

-¿Estamos en paz?

-Estamos en paz, capitán

-Bien, cuando necesites hablar, sabes que estoy aquí

-Gracias… Luffy…

El moreno se levantó en una de esas rocas gigantes y gritó

-¡Nico Robin! ¿Dónde estáis?

Luffy escuchó algo porque salió disparado hacia donde vino la voz. Zoro se rascó la cabeza nervioso…

-Decírselo a Sanji… ¿Y qué más? –soltó una risita nerviosa

Comenzó a andar y una voz le vino de entre las rocas

-Llegas tarde, cabeza de alga


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Las piernas le fallaron a Zoro y su mente le empezó a dar vueltas. Zoro cayó al suelo de golpe.

Despertó tras unos minutos, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a buscarle con la mirada. Allí estaba él, apoyado sobre una piedra fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –rugió el espadachín

-Dejé a Robin porque me había olvidado el paquete de cigarrillos en la mochila –dijo señalando la mochila con los restos de la comida –Perdón, no quería escucharos a escondidas.

-Deberías haberte largado…

-Estaba preocupado por ti

Zoro se quedó en silencio mirándole y con el pulso a punto de estallar.

-Deberías tranquilizarte o te va a dar algo. Todavía estás muy débil

-Dejad todos de decir que estoy mal, joder, estoy perfectamente

-Por eso estás temblando…

-Vete a la mierda

Sanji se levantó y se acercó al peliverde. Apoyó su frente junto a la otra.

-Estás ardiendo

-¡Te he dicho que te largues, joder!

Sanji sonrió con malicia

-Estás ruborizado, espadachín

Zoro notó como estaba a punto de estallar. Se estaba burlando de él de forma tan cruel…

-Te voy a matar, cabronazo

Pero antes de poder levantarse, Sanji apoyó su mano en el pecho de Zoro y acercó sus labios hasta apoderarse de los del peliverde. Zoro se noqueó. Después de tanto tiempo soñando con ese imbécil lo tenía, le estaba besando y encima de todo era Sanji a él. El sabor de tabaco de los labios de Sanji llenó su boca, fundido por la lengua veloz del rubio. Zoro se dejó hacer.

-No besas mal, peliverde –susurró Sanji acariciándole la barbilla

-Deja de jugar conmigo, hijo de puta

-¿Jugar? Te has dejado besar… No crees que esté jugando contigo

-Está bien, estoy jodidamente loco por ti. Vale, soy imbécil, pero eso no te da derecho a que…

-Zoro, no me estoy burlando de ti. Te lo juro. Me tenías preocupado de verdad, hace días que quería preguntarte que te pasaba pero pensaba que no confiabas en mí o que Luffy… Bueno, creo que no me he equivocado con Luffy… -sonrió con tristeza

-Que yo recuerde no tengo un par de tetas…

-Déjame probar algo nuevo, gilipollas

-No quiero ser una prueba ni por lástima. Déjame, no deberías saber nada, joder…

Sanji le tomó la cabeza entre sus dos manos y le volvió a besar pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes y ahora sí notó la lengua de Zoro tanteando con timidez la boca del cocinero. Sanji se rió encantado, la sensación de tener al gran espadachín tanteando su lengua con timidez le producía una sensación inexplicable, estaba eufórico. Aquello era diferente a todo lo conocido hasta ahora, ninguna mujer le había dado aquello.

-Joder, no está nada mal –gruñó Sanji a pocos milímetros de la boca de Zoro

-Deja de mirarme así, cocinero pervertido –murmuró Zoro un poco intimidado por la lascivia de Sanji

Zoro siempre había visto como Sanji se volvía loco con las mujeres, como las tocaba, como las besaba, como las miraba… Pero que todo eso ahora se lo estuviera transmitiendo a él parecía imposible y es que Sanji ya estaba pasando sus manos por los brazos y los hombros del espadachín de forma suelta.

Pero Zoro consiguió recuperar la brillantez y de un movimiento se tiró encima de Sanji y le aprisionó las muñecas.

-Déjame en paz, cejirrizo de mierda.

-Eres tú el que se muere por mi culo

-Sanji, tú no eres homosexual

El rubio apartó la mirada

-¿Sanji?

-No lo soy… No me gustan los tíos… Es sólo que…

-¿Sanji?

-Joder, Zoro –le miró a los ojos y el espadachín calló –Sólo quiero intentarlo… contigo

Zoro le sostuvo la mirada y sus manos empezaron a penetrar por sus ropas mientras las lenguas se entretenían unidas.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –gritó Chopper histérico

Robin y Luffy se miraron en silencio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el suelo reposaban dormidos Sanji y Zoro, ambos desnudos y abrazados con fuerza.

-Debemos despertarlos y regresar todos juntos –aconsejó Robin

-Pero dan pena, parecen tan felices… -murmuró el capitán

-Ojalá esto sea el inicio de una felicidad mayor –le contestó la mujer

Y volvieron a sonreír ambos.

-¿Alguien me lo explica? –sollozó Chopper

* * *

-¿Frío? –preguntó con inocencia Chopper

-Eso es, a Zoro le dio frío y pensé que así le calmaría un poco –explicaba Sanji mintiendo como el gran Usopp

-¿Y pensaste que desnudaros en la nieve era la mejor idea posible?

-Al menos le bajó la fiebre…

-¡Sanji!

Zoro caminaba el último mucho más tranquilo que en la ida, pero sintiéndose observado levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Nico Robin y Luffy. El capitán le hizo un signo de la victoria y Nico sólo se rió.

-Os voy a matar, a todos


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

-Está bien, Zoro, ya estás bien

-¿Ves? Al fin me das la razón…

-¡No te daba la razón antes porque no estabas bien! –gritó Chopper –Pero en fin… parece que al final el antídoto fue perfecto… -sonrió más tranquilo

Zoro acarició a Chopper

-Confiaba en ti

El renito se ruborizó

-No sé porque… No me adules, que no me afecta a mí nada de eso… No…

Zoro sonrió

-Pues si ya tengo el alta, creo que me voy a entrenar

-¿Entre…? ¡Zoro!

* * *

La comida fue la más tranquila después de unos días horrendos. Por la tarde partieron de la isla invernal tras que el log pose se hubiera cargado y pudieron retomar su viaje, pero para celebrar que todo había pasado y que Zoro volvía a ser el mismo espadachín gruñón de siempre, decidieron hacer una fiesta esa misma noche en el barco.

Brook tocaba su violín como sólo él sabía, Usopp, Chopper y Franky bailaban, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bailar, Robin y Nami estaban juntas hablando y bebiendo entre risas, Sanji se encargaba de cocinar, prácticamente todo para un Luffy que le rondaba pidiendo carne y más carne con una sonrisa que a Zoro no le dejaba tranquilo y el peliverde estaba apoyado contra el barco mientras se dedicaba a beber en paz.

El Thousand Sunny volvía a tener la vitalidad de siempre, gracias a la alegría que había vuelto a su tripulación.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Zoro acabó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos todavía era plena noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Se intentó incorporar pero su cuerpo se había quedado en mala posición y estaba agotado. Lanzó una mirada y vio a sus compañeros dormidos por el barco. Sonrió divertido al verles tan tranquilos todos. Pero sus ojos buscaban uno en particular.

-¿Dónde te has metido? ¿En la cocina como siempre?

-No precisamente –contestó la voz cerca de él

Zoro se giró y le miró. Estaba sentado en el bordillo junto a él y le miraba con unos ojos brillantes y felices.

Sanji se le acercó, se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre la del peliverde

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto con facilidad –canturreó

-¿A qué si puede saberse?

Sanji enarcó una ceja

-¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros

Después de lo de la noche anterior ninguno tenía que hablar. Sus miradas se habían encontrado más de una vez al largo del día y sus sonrisas habían dicho más que las palabras.

-¿Alguna vez habías pensado que tú y que yo…? –murmuró Zoro

-¿Estás loco? ¿Yo con un hombre? Me hubiera suicidado antes

Zoro gruñó sin proponérselo y Sanji se rió. Abrazó al espadachín y apretó su mejilla contra la de Zoro.

-Menos mal que no lo hice…

-Sigue hablando y te mato yo, estúpido cocinero

-¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Conmigo me basto para matarte

-Eso es lo que tú te crees…

Zoro sacó su katana y la mostró de forma amenazadora. Sanji soltó una carcajada

-Yo tengo un arma peor que esa, cabeza vegetal

-A tu pierna yo…

-No estoy hablando de eso… -dijo con una sonrisa cazadora

Se puso en pie y mientras canturreaba como un borracho empezó a quitarse la corbata y su camisa, pero cuando iba a por los pantalones Zoro le detuvo. Tomó su cintura y la acercó hasta él. La cadera de Sanji quedaba a la altura de la cara de Zoro.

-Siempre serás un jodido pervertido, cocinero

-¿He ganado o no he ganado?

-Una batalla, pero no la guerra… -le replicó con mirada fiera –Pero que sepas que la noche aún es muy larga…

-Ya claro, y luego el pervertido aquí soy yo…

Sanji se arrodilló delante de Zoro y le miró con intensidad

-Escucha, puede que nunca pensara que algo como lo de anoche pudiera pasar, puede que no sintiera algo tan intenso como tú pero… he cambiado de parecer, ¿vale? No me había dado cuenta de que… Bueno, lo que pensaba que era amistad… era en realidad algo más… Zoro, gracias por todo, yo… te quiero

Zoro le dejó acabar y le miró unos instantes en silencio, para pasar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Vale, lo retiro, te odio, cabronazo –gruñó Sanji al ver su reacción, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-Idiota… Calla y bésame…


End file.
